User talk:YatzSliversword
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors theory Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Archive Hiya! So this is the new wiki, huh? Great! You should archive that stuff up there right now. It's valuble info. Cheetahstar123 Cheetahs Rock! 13:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) hi. 15:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) SO COOOl I love the wiki. SOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 13:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Woah Created a new siggie. <3 Honeyfern Honeyfern 13:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I missed you!!!!! HI!!!!!!!!!!!! It seems like ages since I've spoken to ya', Yatz. I just joined this Wiki. I just wanted to warn you: I'm currently on holiday, and this is my first computer time in weeks. I've really ''missed you and all my other great Wiki friends. I'm on my Grandpa's computer right now in Tasmania. I only have, like, 10 minutes or so more on the computer until I have to get off and leave for my Grandma's house, where me and my family have been staying in Tazzy. I probably won't have another computer time until I get home(not to my Grandma's house, my real home). Just warning you. I probably won't get enough time right now to message Cheetahstar123, so could you plz message Cheetah and tell her I've gone on holiday and such? Thanks, and I look forward to meeting you again on here, or some other Warriors-related Wiki. Bye for now. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 04:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I really like the wiki Yatz! 00:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Blank Here it is =) 20:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't really like how this turned out, but here it is anyway-- 21:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I think this one is a good rogue blank, you can make it something else if you want. 18:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean it looks like the leader?-- 00:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:K! Sure! I'd love to join! BTW, could you join my new role-playing site? I just made it yesterday, so it looks very boring. Please tell me if you would you like to join. If you would, I'll give you the link to my website. 10:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Deal I'll do his kit sure! Love that lineart so cute! Hey could you give me a recomendation for lineart cuz my friend Loudsplash made a wiki and can't find anyone to help her. I kinda wanted to help her out. :D Honeyfern 12:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! I'll tell her!!! She's been snooping this wiki. :P She might wanna help. :D Honeyfern 12:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hehe yup. I just made a theory page! :D:D:DHoneyfern 13:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw's kit image. I did it. EPIC FAIL! Honeyfern 13:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) OK. :| it's not amazing like ur chararts. :D Honeyfern 13:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, any better? I reuploaded it. You don't have to use it, I'm no good at drawing on computers :P Mistystar 'Trust the fire within...' Re:My RP site Okay! Great! Can I give you another time though? I have to go now. My sister is bugging me like crazy to get off the computer. -Rainwillow And I replied. :DHoneyfern 14:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Hey I found out what a Rollbacker is! Rollbackers are people who watch for vandalism and stuff. Thats why I made the Vandalism page. :DHoneyfern 15:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Hello! I'm here! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 21:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't. Sorry. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 21:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That would be great! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I've never done this before. How do I write something? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, awesome wiki! Oops, forgot to sign. XD 00:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... ☀'SquirrelFlame29'☀' Fire can '''Create or Destroy Hi! I'm good! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Wand to go on IRC? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! So do you want to go onto IRC? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh...sorry I wasn't on when you said "okay". Just let me know when, and I'll try to keep checking this wiki and see if your ready. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi....i was just..uh wondering if i could help out with this wikis staff...like what you and cheetastar do...? Feathermoon 04:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you there? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am there on another window. Weird... [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I just saw it like that today. That's happened to people on other wikis too. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No, you didn't give me a link to this wiki...I had heard of it somewhere on someones talkpage and just kept an eye out for a link because I was interested since I knew Night Shine was making lineart for it, and then, somewhere, (I dont remember where) I found a link and just became interested with this wiki. And as for the question I asked that you replyed to...is there already an admin? Because now that would be cool, since I always wanted to be like Bramble, on the Warrior wiki. Feathermoon 17:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wow! Thank you soooo much! Feathermoon 18:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi yatz, I was wondering if you could tell me who the other admins are so i know who im working with? Feathermoon 21:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh thats cool...Do you wanna meet on IRC? Feathermoon 21:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey I made a userbox for if a page needs editing! here it is. Honeyfern 22:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I sure am! Feathermoon 00:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon And saspific charart you want me to make? id be happy to do any cat Feathermoon 00:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay, i have to go but ill make one later! bye! Feathermoon 00:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I have a question. When we say what clan the cat is in, if they are in StarClan, do we put StarClan? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I forgot what the directions were for character art from IRC. Could you tell me one more time? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure Suuurrree! But how do I make the page?\ Feathermoon 23:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Its pretty hard to find a decent one, but I searched it up on google... :3 and then i added the square and cropped it on...uh pixlr! And for the tutorial, should I just make a new page on the wiki or where does that page go? Feathermoon 23:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, nevermind Feathermoon 23:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon Of course! :) But remember, this could take a day or five to finesh. Feathermoon 00:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon My charart tutorial. i was editing it. Go check it out! I have how to do a warrior up. Feathermoon 00:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey, i really wanted to make blackstars leader image, but i had no clue if we even had a leader blank, so i'llrobobly just make his....warrior? image? I was also wondering how mny images could be up for approvl at one time. Feathermoon 01:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This the deputy pic? And if you want, I can fix up the tail a bit Feathermoon 01:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon And one more question, did you make that queen blank official? Okay, so if you ever get tired of me making chararts one after another, you can tell me to stop! Feathermoon 01:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you! So, rollbackers look out for vandilism and stuff, right? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thank you! :DDDDDDDD [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) question Hey, I have a quick question. What does it mean to be a Senior warrior of Project Charart? Feathermoon 01:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 02:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Feathermoon 14:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon Hi!!!!!!!!! 16:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I like your blog on vandals! :D 15:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Yatz. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 17:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 17:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC)